


Doll Room

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dolls, F/F, Horror, I don't know how to smut, I'm not sure if it's actually scary, Slight Smut, kind of horror, scary dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sana have a collection of dolls, unique ones, the ones you'll never see in the store or it might be the one you'll see in the mirror





	Doll Room

**Author's Note:**

> very short!

"I heard you like dolls." Sana stared at Momo's eyes while still stirring her coffee slowly. 

"I love them!" Sana looked at Momo's smile. Oh, Sana wishes she'll smile later. 

"Please, don't lose that smile. It's very pretty." Momo couldn't help but blush. It was their first time meeting yet Sana makes her heart flutter.

"If you keep on doing that, I won't"

Momo wondered if there's a dirt on her face, Sana kept on staring at them. "Is there something wrong with face?"

"Oh no! You're beautiful. You almost look like a doll." Almost. Sana couldn't help but grin.

"Would you like to see my collection?" Sana offered a hand to Momo, and she gladly took it. They walked to Sana's home holding hands.

Momo pretended to not be creep out by the dim lights, dark interior, and really really old looking furnitures. "You want to join me in Ikea next time?" Momo jokingly said. Sana laughed and didn't answer.

"Come on in." Sana opened her bedroom wide. That smile, Momo hopes to see that for a long time. It's intoxicating. So mysterious.

Momo entered her room slowly, still shy. "Don't be shy. Look around. I worked hard on my dolls." 

Momo looked around, she looked at the dolls. "I've never seen any of these. Did you made them?" Momo asked without looking at Sana still fascinated by the beautiful dolls. It's almost full of life, the features of their faces are never the same with one another.

"You can say that."

Momo looked at Sana. "What do you mean?"

"Let's forget about that." Sana slowly walked closer to Momo. Momo stood still, waiting for Sana.

Their lips touched, it was their first time meeting yet Momo can't hold back, it was as if Sana have a drug or a poison. She couldn't stop kissing Sana.

Momo fall on her back, feeling the soft bed. Sana slowly moved to her neck, sucking them hard until she heard Momo's moan. 

Momo could feel Sana grin in her neck. Sana went lower, it was so fast Momo didn't realised her top was already gone. Sana softly kissed her boobs around her nipples. "Ah such a waste."

"What-" Momo didn't manage to continue when Sana sucked her nipples hard. 

Momo lay beside Sana. She's tired, hearing Sana's moan made it all worthy. "Can you get me a shirt in that door please? And don't lose that smile." 

Sana looked at the ceiling, clutching the bedsheets. Such a waste, Momo's body is so beautiful. She couldn't help but smile when she heard a thud behind the door. 

"Another one to my collection."

**Author's Note:**

> @yooijblck on twt! *pic of the prompt i was inspired to is in twitter* mayeb follow me. comment too if you want ;))


End file.
